Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Manga **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer "Black" Trailer RedForestBlake.png|Blake Belladonna's introduction and debut 1003 Black Trailer 1028.png|"Okay." HilltopOverlook.png|Hilltop vantage point New Picture 5 .png|Sliding down a red hill to catch the black cargo train 1003 Black Trailer 2484.png|"Don't be so dramatic" 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|In a combat pose. 1003 Black Trailer 4094.png|Gambol Shroud going from its katana form into its kama form. 1003 Black Trailer 4155.png|Observing her surroundings. Picture001.png|"What about the crew members?" 1003 Black Trailer 6537.png|"Are you sure?" Blake 1.png|Jumping with the shattered moon in the background. Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency. 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png|"Goodbye." Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00247.png|Blake standing in a tree within Forever Fall, before she disappears. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00547.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00690.png|Blake with her insigna in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00758.png|Blake in front of Beacon. The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 04633.png|I wonder what I just picked up. Perhaps I should close my book and look at it? 1102 The Shining Beacon 05551.png|"It's 'heiress', actually." 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Weiss about the Schnee Dust Company. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Watching Weiss walk away. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Standing quietly behind Ruby while Weiss Schnee walks away. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06404.png|Walking away... without a word. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07252.png|Sitting against the wall with her nose stuck in a book. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07665.png|Disturbed by the approaching sisters Ruby and Yang. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Dismissing Ruby's failed attempt at a handshake. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08424.png|"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 09848.png|"That's... very ambitious for a child" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Blows out her candles, due to unyielding tiresome drama. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3708.png 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3843.png 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3940.png The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03322.png|Putting an Ursa to rest. 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Meeting and assisting Yang. 1106 The Emerald Forest 03576.png|Kept you waiting, huh? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4039.png|Finding the abandoned temple with Yang. 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4193.png|Descending towards the Temple. 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4357.png|"Chess... pieces?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5755.png|Well... That seemed simple enough! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7866.png|What is that, up in the air...? Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01809.png|No, seriously, what is that? 1108 Players and Pieces 02344.png|"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" 1108 Players and Pieces 03423.png|"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" 1108 Players and Pieces 04099.png|NORA! 1108 Players and Pieces 04181.png|"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" 1108 Players and Pieces 04682.png 1108 Players and Pieces 04896.png|She's gonna fall... 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png 1108 Players and Pieces 06536.png|I'll just stand back here and watch, thank you. 1108 Players and Pieces 10495.png|Watching Yang Xiao Long have a moment. 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Hiding from the Nevermore with Weiss 1108 Players and Pieces 12688.png|Fighting the Death Stalker with Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces 12693.png|Spinning attack 1108 Players and Pieces 13697.png|Engaging the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13725.png|Getting ready to strike. 1108 Players and Pieces 13736.png|Fighting off Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13769.png|Using her Semblance to evade and strike 1108 Players and Pieces 13813.png|Running across the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Giving it everything 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|Where does she get all those rose petals? 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1841.png|"We still have to unpack. ...And clean." 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|The rare gem of Blake smiling. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2339.png|"Banzai!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2763.png 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3352.png|In school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: two. Anti-Bunk Beds: one. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in their uniforms. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01149.png|"Fight well!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|RWBY support. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09803.png|Sleeping Blake. Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 4087.png|Is her story almost as lovely as this book? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Team RWBY and Team JNPR, eating together at lunchtime. 1111 Jaunedice 7687.png|Cardin Winchester, you fiend. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Watching Pyrrha go off against Cardin. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04792.png|"Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall. 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|Walking through Forever Fall. 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03814.png The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Never seen you smile Weiss. 1115 The Stray 04126.png|It appears we do not share the same sentiments about Faunus. 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Getting under my skin, Weiss... 1115 The Stray 06502.png|Whoa, uh... Hey you. 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Say no Ruby, say no! 1115 The Stray 09780.png 1115 The Stray 10637.png|"Says the girl wearing a dress?" 1115 The Stray 11585.png|"Stop it!" 1115 The Stray 13516.png|Still arguing with Weiss. 1115 The Stray 15046.png|"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" 1115_The_Stray_15209.png|Moment of realization V1e15 blake fear.png|Gets scared and flighty. V1e15 blake at statue.png|Sadly stares at the statue. 1115 The Stray 16760.png|Unveiling her cat ears, revealing she is a Faunus. 1115 The Stray 18276.png|"So... you want to know more about me?" Black and White 1116 Black and White 01145.png|Does not appreciate Sun's humor. 1116 Black and White 01425.png|Sitting with Sun at a café 1116 Black and White 02751.png|Back when she was little, young Blake was already protesting...and adorable. 1116 Black and White 03754.png|Staring into her cup 1116 Black and White 04216.png|"...all with the help of a little black bow" 1116 Black and White 06989.png|Apparently not buying the displayed wares of Sun. 1116 Black and White 07043.png|"Shouldn't we be... maybe looking for proof?" 1116 Black and White 07485.png|To her surprise, the Poseur has a point! 1116 Black and White 09671.png|From Shadows... 1116 Black and White 10106.png|You will die now. 1116 Black and White 10283.png 1116 Black and White 10655.png|Seeing the enemy... 1116 Black and White 11133.png|A believer betrayed. 1116 Black and White 11632.png|My mess, my clean-up 1116 Black and White 11857.png|Sneaking up on Roman 1116 Black and White 12039.png|Surrender or die! 1116 Black and White 12277.png 1116 Black and White 13762.png|Epic handstand moves. 1116 Black and White 14953.png|Oh, it is on! 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Uses her Semblance to land a hit on Roman. 1116 Black and White 15261.png|Shadow dancer 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Sitting with Ruby, Sun, and Penny after the fight 1116 Black and White 20945.png|Reconciling with Weiss Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images Category:Volume 1 Category:Character images